Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16300273-20130907130518
Nie mogłam zasnąć. Siedziałam na łóżku i patrzyłam przez okno.Przyglądałam się gwiazdom jak okrążają Księżyc w pełni. Moje oczy lśnily w świelte Księżca.Nagle nie przestając patrzeć na gwiazdy oraz Księzyc przypomniały mi się zdarzenia z wczoraj.Jak nakrzyczalam na Nataniela przy wszystkich i całwoałam się z Kastielem. Moje oczy dalej patrzyły na Księżyc. Jak by był moim wszystkim. Po chwili pomyslałam. Su:(Dlaczego to jest takie skomplikowane? Myslałam , że Nataniel jest tylko mim przyjacielel , a jednak się myliłam. A było to widać. Caly czas patrzył sie na mnie zakochanym wzrokiem na stołówce. To On pomagał mi w lekcjach i to on dopingowal mnie na meczu koszykówki. A Kastiel? Z Kastielem troszkę było trudniej. Na poczatku nie widziałam w nim nic ciekawego. Później coś w nim zobaczyłam .Do teraz nie wiem co... Może on to też zobaczył we mnie i trochę to nie w jego typie i się we mnie zakochał? Nie wiem...) Po chwili lekko uderzyłam w ścianę. Nie spuszczając glowy ze ściany zobaczylam na budzik. Była 1:08. A chciało mi się strasznie spać. Chciałam zatrzymać proces zasypiania , ale na marne. Tym razem obeszłam sie bez snu. Tylko ciemność. Odczekałam od 9 do 11 sekund i moje oczy automatycznie zaczęły sie powoli otwierać. Moja głowa była dalej oparta o ścianę.Odepchnełam sie od niej i jakimś refleksem ninji złapalam mojego smartphone'a. Była 6:17. Była w miare wyspana. Nagle mój smartphone zapikal. Dostałam sms'a.Jego tresc wynikala , że to od Nataniela. A jej treśc ukladala się w taki oto sposób. Witaj Su , wiem , że skasujesz mój numer i mnie znienawidzisz. Ale chciałem Cię za wszystkie wczorajsze zajścia. Poprosu zrobiem z Siebie pośmiewisko. Ale nie mogłem sie powstrzymać. Moja psychika powoli sie łamala jak to powiedziałaś. Ale jakoś sie trzymam.I chcialem Ci życzyć dobrego kierunu studiów. Jutro widzimy się oststni raz. Więc Żegnaj... Troszkę mnie zszokowała ta wiadomość. Po chwili zaczęło mnie boleć w okolicach klatki piersiowej. To bylo moje sumienie. Gryzlo mnie za t , żę zniszczyłam Natanielowi życie. Ale też miałam ulge , że już go sie pozbędę. Wiem jestem okrutna , ale od razu bylo widać , że to ja. Powoli wstalam z lózka i je zaścieliłam. Po chwili pobiegłam do łazienki. Umyłam zęby i wskoczyłam pod prysznic. Po tym uczesalam moje zacnie piekne włosy i związalam je w kuca. Umalowałam się i pobiegłam do szafy.Znalazłam moje białe szpilki ubralam je później moją bialą sukienkę na ramiączkach. Była w miare ładna.Ubrałam Ją. Było to w miae dobry komplet jak na rozpoczęcie roku. Podbiekłam jeszcze do łazienki i popsikalam sie Lawendą. Po chwili chwyciłam moja białą torebkę i spakowałam do niej klucze i smartphone'a. Zesza po schodach. I zrobiłam sobie zielonej herbaty. Troszkę się uspokoiłam.Po chwili wlozyłam szklanke do zmywarki i zrobiłam sobie kanapkę. Pochlonełam ja jak odkurzacz.Po chwili uslyszałam dzwonek do dzrwi . Wyjrzałam przez wizjer . Był to Kastiel.Był ubrany w białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Otworzyłam mu bez wahania. Su: Cześć Kas! Kas: Siemka Su. Idziesz na rozpoczęcie? Su:Spoko tylko wezme torebkę. Wziełam torebke ze stołu. Podbieglam do drzwi i je zamknełam. I wyszliśmy z Kastielem z mojego ogrodu.i Wyszliśmy zna główną ulicę do Amorisu co chwilę się z czegoś śmialiśmy. Po drodze widzialiśmy Rozę i Leo oraz Lysandra jak idą na rozpoczęcie.Nieststy byli zajęci rozmową i nas nie zauważyli. Po chwili doszliśmy na miejsce.Weszłam z Kastuielem na salę gimnastyczna wszycy jak weszliśmy na salę zaczęli bic brawo. Su:Kastiel oco chodzi? Kas:Nie wiem Su... Po chwili podeszly do nas dziewczyny i pokazały gazetkęszkolną. Kastiel i Sucrette parą roku. Kas:Heh,jesteśmy slawni. Su:Na to wygląda. Zaczęliśmy szukać wolnego miejsca. Bylo tylko 1 wolne na tyle , ale ktoś złapał mnie za ręke. ???:Czy ty jesteś Su? Ta Su z festiwalu? Siadaj proszę! I ty Kastiel . Siadajcie! Usiadlismy dzieki pomocy jakiegos gościa w 1 rzędzie. Posiedzieliśmy tak z 10 minut nikt niezpuszczal z nas wzroku.Po chwili Nat wszedl na przemownie i n chwilę patrzał w moim kierunku. Po chwili zaczął. Nat:Witajcie wszyscy zgromadzeni ucznie! To koniec wszystkich 3 kals Liceum Slodkiego Amorisu!Chciał bym wyróżnic nastepujących uczniów:Violettę,Irys,Lysandera,Rozalię,Alexy'ego , Armina,Ninę raz pare roku Sucrette oraz Kstiela prosze wyjdźcie i odbiercie swoje dyplomy. Wszyscy wszyslismy na środek każdy otrzymał brawa , ale my z Kastielem Największe.Zaczeło się odbieranie i podziekowania. Każdemu uczniowi Nat dawał reke na gratulacje każdemu dawał dyplom i szeptalm cos do ucha. Podzedl do mnie i zaszeptał tak: Nat:Sucrette. idź na medycynę. To do Ciebie pasuje. Po chwili odebrałam swoj yplom i chwilę stala Kastiel tez stał obok mnie. Nagle zaczał sie jeden z bardziej niebezpiecznych kataklizmów. Zaczeła sie trzaść ziemia. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać z krzykami Nagle zaczał łamać sie sufit nagle zaczał na mnie spadać wielki kamień. Moja śmierc sie zbliżała. Kastiel zabrał mnie za rękę. ale po chwili mu sie wyslizgneła. Nataniel biegl w moja stronę. Nat;SU!!!!UWAŻAJ!!! Nataniel odepchnał mnie. i Przygwoździł go kamień na mnie spadł drugi. Moje życie sie kończylo. ***Z punktu Kastiela po katakliźmie Na Sucrette spadl kamień... Był to dla mnie ogromny szok. Po chwili wszędzie były gruzy a ja byłem prawie caly zakrwawiony i caly obdarty. Czulem , że się wykrwawiam.Ngle zacząłem rozkopywać gruzy kamienia co przygwoździł Su. Odkopwłem Ja. Była cała zarysowana i obdarta. Nie oddychała. Poczulem boł w klatce piersiowej. Koje nerwy puściły. Klęknołem. Kas: Su!!!Blagam!!!Nie umieraj!!! Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim co mam!!! Byłaem cały zdyszany Su nie odpowiadała. Niestsy po raz 1 od 6 lat rozryczałem się. Z moich oczu wyplyneł łzy.Przytulilem prawie martwą Su. Kas: Su... Jak najszybciej zawiosłem Ją do szpitala. A reszta odwiozła Nata. Połozyli su na lozku. Miała bardzo słabe tętno. Patrzyłem na nią jak na całe moje życie.Nataniel p kilku chwilach zmarł. A u Su bylo slychać *pi* *pi**pi*... ***Punkt widzenia Su w szpitalu Powoli otwierałam oczy. Kastiel popatrzył na mnie zodumieniem. Popatrzył na mnie i odezwalam się. Su:Gdzie...Gdzie Ja jestem? Kastiel wstał i krzyknał przybiżuł sie do mnie i mnie przytulił. Kas:SU!!!TY ŻYJESZ! Jak ja sie martwiłem! O Jezu... Kasteil mnie pocałował ze szczęścia. Po chwili spytałam. Su: A co jest z Natanielem?.. Kas: Zmarł... Byl strasznie ranny. A wszyscy inny zyją. Kas:Nie ruszaj się odpoczywaj. Po chwili Kas wyszedł i p chwili wrócił z jakims jedzeniem. Nakarmil mnie jak bym nie miała rąk. Minał miesiąc odzyskalam sily i odbyl sie pogrzeb Nataniela. Byłam na nim i Kas tez. Po dwóch tygodniach pojechałam na studia medyczne a ze mna Kas. I po 2 latach przygód zaczęliśmy leczyc ludzi... Po parunastu latach. Ja i Kastiel stalismy sie małżeństwem i coż... Czas mija... I co moge powiedzieć? Koniec...